Preveiws and Hints
by mjonar2
Summary: Hints and teasers for my stories and ideas.
1. Mighty Morphing Evangelion

Shinji looked out upon the expanse of Tokyo-3. The familiar view from his favorite cliff always stirred feelings of joy, peace, and fear within him. However those were not what he was feeling now as he gazed out across the city while the orange glow of the rising sun spread across it, signaling the beginning of a new day. Shinji moved his hand bringing it up before his face so that he could contemplate the reason for his early morning visit.

It was a small object easily fitting into the palm of his hand, round in shape but flattened much like a coin was. It was golden in color but the weight suggested it was not gold, but yet it was easy to see by the wear on it that the object was not plated but one solid metal all the way through. It's only real defining feature was the design upon both faces of the coin-like object, three triangle-like points angled away from each other but connected at the bottom by a half circle, suggesting a shape like a trident or perhaps a…footprint. He slowly bounced the coin in his hand contemplating the significance of the object, his eyes closed as his mind raged a debate, pushing and pulling his psyche about until finally a choice was made. Shinji looked down upon the coin knowing that his life had changed again.

He knew he was taking a step towards a better future not only for himself but also for all mankind. His memory flashed back to the first time he had been forced to pilot the Eva Unit-01. The terror that he had felt then was present in him now, but it was dwarfed knowledge of what his choice would bring. HE smiled slightly at the picturesque scene and thought it appropriate that it was dawn as a new dawn had awoken in the story of his life. A sudden sound jerked him from his thoughts. The Angel had started to sound warning everyone of the impending danger.

Shinji sighed as knew that Misato was probably scrambling to find him and most likely have missed the note he had left upon his door. His gaze came upon the coin again as he weighed the magnitude of his decision. Steeling himself for would come next he shifted the coin behind and called out three words that had changed his life and would hopefully changed the world.

"It's Morphing Time!"


	2. Hunted Andromeda

I don't own Alein or Predator or AVP or Andromeda

_ They gave their lives so the hunt could begin._

_ Unknown 2001 CE earth years_

"Captain Hunt you're needed on the bridge." The female voice of the ship's AI echoed through the halls. Dylan Hunt awoke from his nap at the call of the ship. He quickly gathered his gear and moved to the nearby screen.

"Tell me what is going on Andromeda."

"We are picking up a distress signal coming from a nearby planet."

"Acknowledged. I'm on my way up." Dylan made his way up to the bridge at a slight jog. When he arrived he found that the rest of the Andromeda crew was already waiting for him.

"Explain the situation." Dylan said as he looked out over his crew.

Becka turned around to face Dylan "We're picking up a distress signal."

Trace spoke up at that moment "The signal is a loop repeating itself."

Dylan turned to her "Put it up on the main screen." The crew all focused upon the large screen in the front.

A haggard appearing lady in a white lab coat torn and stained with blood she looked at the screen with a haunted and tired look. "If anyone is receiving this then know that there are few of us left. We are in desperate need of help and rescue. We are under attack by unknown life forms. If you come please use small shuttles, we can't allow these things off planet. Please we beg you. Please help us."

Harper wasn't watching the signal by playing with the readout he turned to Dylan "The signal's a loop. It's been playing for a while."

Tyr looked at him "How long?"

"Three days." The crew turned and stared at Harper "what? I'm just giving you the facts. That's what the computers are telling me."

Dylan looked troubled by the information but came to a quick decision. "Trance, trace the signal. Beka, once we have the origin we'll head there. Tyr, I want you and Romi to ready two of the slip fighters. After that we'll hit planetside and see what we can do to help."


End file.
